Drabbles and Oneshots
by PurpleHiraikotsuRider
Summary: Title says it all. Some are romantic, some cute, some pure fluff. Rating may go up, but probably not past T.
1. Petals

The first of a collection of drabbles and oneshots. I've wanted to do these for ages, but it's no good unless I actually have an idea. They probably won't be very short, either, because I find it impossible to write short things. I'm too longwinded for that. :D Hope you enjoy them! Updates will be slow and rely solely on inspiration. I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters (too bad...)

#~#~#

Rin had grown up to be a beautiful young woman. She was petite, but attractively so. She was extremely thin, but not underweight. Her chest was a perfect size, neither too big nor too small, and her hips had not widened enough to make her clumsy. Her hair was long and dark, matching her deep brown eyes perfectly. When she reached thirteen she did away with the childish side-tail, and now at sixteen she looked the epitome of beauty and maturity, fully deserving the expensive and multi-layered kimono given to her by the lord of the west. Yet beneath all this outward appearance there was something she had not grown out of in her childhood years.

Picking flowers.

That was what brought him to this situation right now, Sesshoumaru mused. _He _had not changed; nor had Jaken. Well; perhaps he was a little softer toward humans and that hanyou brother of his. He hadn't tried to kill him in a few years, at least.

Rin had been distracted lately, especially after a recent visit to Inuyasha's village. Instead of chattering about what had happened – she no longer babbled incessantly but was still full of words, particularly after visiting her precious Kagome-nee-chan – she silently rode Aun, staring at the sky and sighing on occasion. Not wanting to openly ask what was troubling her, Sesshoumaru decided on sending Jaken away on some pointless errand and leading the remainder of the group past a field full of flowers. As he anticipated, Rin had instantly cheered up and pleaded to stop so she could pick some. He had agreed and sat on the edge of the field against a tree while she ran into the center of it, falling to her grass-stained knees and humming to herself as she picked flowers and weaved them together to make crowns.

"Colors," Sesshoumaru heard her mumble. It was followed by other such words, and he paid little attention until she was silent for a full ten minutes. Looking up, he saw her sit still and stare up at the sky before reaching down and picking a single flower, bringing it closer to her. She stared at it for a moment, then began picking the petals off it one by one.

"He loves me," she muttered quietly as the first petal fell. "He loves me not," the second petal fell. "He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me…"

Sesshoumaru was mildly irritated at this. Had they not conversed not long ago about this? He thought he had made it clear that he loved her, but wasn't going to place his mark on her until she was ready to bear children and he was ready to father hanyou. Perhaps humans needed extra assurance of such things – but he had never considered he like other humans. Getting to his feet he walked slowly into the field and up to the young woman.

"He loves me not. He… loves me?" she said in dismay.

He froze.

Had she fallen for a human? Someone better suited for her? He hated to admit it, but it _would_ be better for her to stay with her own kind than to mate with him. And if she wanted it… what did his feelings matter? If she wanted to leave him, he would not try to persuade her otherwise.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

She was standing facing him. While wondering when she had got up he straightened his face to its usual blank façade, hoping she hadn't noticed the shock on it.

"Did you want to leave now? I'm sorry for taking so long; I should have been more considerate. I keep forgetting you are not as entertained by flowers as I am."

"Rin, the next time you go to Inuyasha's village, would you like to stay?"

Shock and fearfulness flooded her face. "But – you said – I could stay with you as long as I wanted! You said that, you did! I remember, I – "

"Rin," he silenced her. "I am not sending you away. I am asking what you would prefer."

Relief was evident in her features. "Oh," she exhaled quietly. "I'm glad. Of course I would rather stay with you, Sesshoumaru-sama. But I thought you knew that. Why would you suddenly think I might want to leave you?"

Sesshoumaru turned away slightly, a feeling of confusion rising in him. "Just now… you seemed disappointed when you plucked the last petal."

"Oh," she understood. "Oh!" She laughed and stepped forward to embrace him, brushing his lips with a chaste kiss and smiling when she heard his breath catch. "I'm sorry to worry you, Sesshoumaru-sama. It's just that when I was visiting Kagome-nee-chan, Kohaku-kun was acting strangely and Sango-san teased him about liking me. I with thinking about _him_ when I was picking the petals off the flower."

He understood, and let her embrace him.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru-sama, can we wait a while before I go back and see Kagome-nee-chan? I don't want to hurt Kohaku-kun, so it's probably better if I stay away from him."

He nodded. "Fine. Let's go."

"Okay!" Rin held his hand as they left the field, smiling happily.

#~#~#

Owari. Please review, and constructive criticism is always welcomed!


	2. Butter Battles

This one is AU. Darn it, my mom left jelly in the butter again! Have you ever seen pink butter? It's just wrong! Imagine eating it one toast! Ew!

So that's what inspired this one. Totally pointless, and hopefully funny.

#~#~#

"KUSO, SESSHOUMARU!"

No butter she could handle; after all, _someone_ had to refill the dish every so often.

Sesshoumaru seemed to sense the dark aura around her and escaped the room quickly.

Toast crumbs she could handle; when she was buttering toast it wasn't as if it was anything different.

Chasing him, she stepped over furniture that was in her way and burst through the closed doors, nearly taking them off their hinges.

But, _darnit_, jelly butter was just too far!

Rin caught up with him as he slowed down to turn a corner and pounced, knocking him to the ground. Sitting on his back she began pounding him, speaking in between punches.

"WHAT – HAVE I – TOLD – YOU – ABOUT – LEAVING – JELLY – IN THE – BUTTER?"

Sesshoumaru rolled off her, flipping her over and pinning her to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Rin," he said sincerely to her struggling form. "When I came home from work last night, I was too tired to see if I left any jelly in it. I won't do it again. I know how much you hate it."

She stopped struggling, and he let her get up.

"Fine," she huffed. "But you _better_ not do it again."

He shook his head quickly, trying not to laugh as they both walked to the kitchen hand in hand.

_Works every time_...

#~#~#

Review, please. :D


	3. No more birthday parties

I love these oneshots. Just _had_ to write one. Hope you like it, and bear in mind that in this one Rin is still eight or nine.

#~#~#

Well, _this_ wasn't awkward at all, Sesshoumaru thought mirthlessly.

Miroku and Sango were indiscreetly having humor-laced coughing fits behind their hands. Inuyasha was opening laughing his head off. Kohaku looked a bit pink and wouldn't meet anyone's gaze, and Shippou looked appalled. Kagome's face was one of shock, and Rin sat before him, hands clasped in front of her, looking pleading and hopeful.

Rin had begged to come and see Kagome-nee-chan after several months of not seeing her or anyone in her group, and he reluctantly agreed to bring her for a short visit. On reaching Inuyasha's village they discovered the company was having a celebration for Sango's "birthday" (whatever that was supposed to mean) and were invited however reluctantly by Inuyasha to join in. Rin eagerly accepted and launched herself into the ridiculous games Kagome had brought back from her time, sucking happily on a lollipop. Sesshoumaru had merely grunted at the invitation and sat by the door, waiting for Rin to come.

Kagome had introduced a game called "spin-the-bottle". When the bottle pointed at Rin she had enthusiastically asked for a dare. Kagome had dared her to kiss Kohaku (on the cheek, she hurriedly added at Sesshoumaru's glare, because anywhere else was too much of a step for a girl her age).

Rin had vehemently refused, saying, "I can't do that, that's impossible! When I grow up I'm going to be Sesshoumaru-sama's bride! Right, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Which brought him to the current conundrum.

What was he supposed to say to that? To say no would make her sad, but to say yes even to humor a child would be an open invitation to bring Tetsusaiga to his throat.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she pleaded softly.

"We'll talk when you're older," he finally answered, vowing never to bring her to one of Kagome's "parties" ever again.

#~#~#

Hehe. Seriously, I would love to see Rumiko-san make Rin say that to Sesshou in the manga. It would've made my year!

Please review!


	4. Mistake

Don't even ask where this idea came from.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"_I'm finished, Chichi-ue."_

_Inu no Taisho quickly scanned over the neat hiragana his five-year-old son had made, standing over his shoulder._

"_Sesshoumaru, that character is __え __[e], not __う__[u]."_

"_Oh," he said, reaching for the inkpot. His father stopped him._

"_Don't make an inky mess on the page. Sometimes it's better to leave a mistake than to create chaos trying to fix it."_

#~#~#

Sesshoumaru shifted the sleeping human in his arms, watching her hair fall away from her neck and reveal the mark he had just made. He hadn't meant to mark her; it had been instinctual, but an accident none the less.

Although he wouldn't call it a _mistake_, it would be dangerous for both of them. But to go through the vile and perilous _removal_ of a mating mark was just not worth the trouble when he would rather it stayed where it was.

Laying Rin on the futon beside him, he gently kissed her forehead and smiled to himself when she turned toward him in her sleep and held on to him.

"Ai shiteru, Sesshoumaru-sama," she murmured.

_Ai shiteru, Rin_.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Please review!


	5. So Cold

Not quite sure myself where this one came from. It's AU and… random.

#~#~#

"No, I know he's the hottest boy in school and everything, but I just can't see what's to like about him," Kagome countered. "I mean; I don't think I've ever heard him speak, never mind act natural around people. I don't understand how you can be so close to him, Rin."

"I see where you're coming from," Rin answered. "But if you knew him then you'd understand. When we're alone he's kind, and understanding, and sensitive, and… less distant, you know?"

"Ooh, she's gone into a daydream again," Sango observed. "Maybe we should leave her alone for an hour until she's back in the real world."

Everyone laughed.

Kagome considered Rin's words, then wrinkled her nose. "I can't picture it. Of course, it would probably help if I knew what his voice sounded like…"

"What whose voice sounds like?" Inuyasha appeared at the table, dropping his lunch tray before sitting down.

"Your brother's," Miroku offered.

"Why waste time thinking about him? In my opinion you're _lucky_ you've never heard him speak."

Rin stood up, taking her empty tray with her. "I'm done; I'm going to find him." They all watched as she vanished into the crowd.

"She's weird," Inuyasha remarked, his mouth full. "I don't know how she can love Sesshoumaru."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed. "It's like he doesn't have a personality. And when they're in public he doesn't even stand close to her or touch her or anything. I feel sorry for her. It must be like dating a wall."

[divider]

Miroku and Sango hurried out of the music room after having been interrupted again. Fortunately it was another student this time rather than a teacher.

"Come on; I think there's a broom cupboard on this corridor we can use," Sango gasped through her laughter.

They quickly found it and checked the hallway to make sure no one saw them go in. Opening the door, they froze with pure shock when they saw it was already occupied.

Sesshoumaru and Rin were there, engaged in a passionate tongue-lock and tight embrace. Miroku and Sango both gulped and exchanged glances. They slammed the door shut again before Sesshoumaru looked up and decided to rip them to shreds, and ran down the corridor as fast as they could. They finally stopped behind a corner, gasping for breath.

"Did what I think just happened just happen?" Sango asked, shock still filling her face.

"Yes – do you think he noticed we saw?"

"It'd be kind of hard to miss, even _though_ he was – urm… 'distracted'."

Silence.

"Do you think he'll be mad at us?"

"Oh, yeah."

More silence.

"Let's go tell Kagome and Inuyasha."

#~#~#

Give me a break, it's 1 in the morning!

But please review! Also, if you have any ideas you'd like me to write, just let me know in a review or something and I'll try to do a one-shot with it.


	6. Wish I was her

This one came to me when I was listening to the radio (not something I do often, but when you're waiting in the car for your dad to come out of a shopping center then the silence does get pretty boring). It's AU again because I didn't know how I was going to do it as a canon.

#~#~#

She watched _them_ from behind a corner, a sad smile on her face. _They_ were eating lunch, and _she_ was laughing when _her_ soda "exploded" and sprayed it over everyone. The people surrounding _them_ screamed and told _her_ to cut it out, but she knew _she_ would still be popular and well-liked if _she_ did this every day. Even _he_ had a tiny smile on _his_ face, as _he _reached over and pulled _her_ into a quick hug before the two of _them_ stood and walked her way.

She had liked Sesshoumaru, the most beautiful, most desirable, most enigmatic boy in school since the start of the year, but didn't dare approach him. They had done a project together in November, but nothing since then. Unfortunately, after that he started dating one of the cute and peppy cheerleaders.

_They_ entered the building, and Sesshoumaru nodded a greeting in passing to her. She smiled in response, trying to block out the giggles of the girlfriend hanging from his arm.

Kagura sank to the ground and hugged her knees, wishing that she was Rin, and knowing that even if she was, Sesshoumaru would never like her as much as that infuriating junior.

#~#~#

**Please read: **So why do we hate Kagura? Because she likes Sesshoumaru. If she didn't, then just think about it. She's technically a _good_ guy. And because I feel sorry for her I wanted to write something for her – but it's still Sess/Rin, so be glad of that.

Please review!

Also, for those waiting on the update for _For the Love of a Slave_, the next chapter is written but I'm not posting it until the epilogue is finished. I'll get to writing that... one I crack my writer's block.


	7. Mistletoe

'Tis the season to be jolly. Which is what inspired this drabble. The season, not the jolliness.

Rin: ten years old. Fluff.

#~#~#

"Hora mite, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin tugged at the taiyoukai's hand excitedly and pointed to a low-hanging branch.

"Kagome-neechan says it's called 'mistletoe'," she babbled. "She says that when two people are standing under it, they have to kiss. Hoshi-sama says it's his favorite plant, and then Sango-neechan got mad at him. I think I like it, though. What about you? Do you like it, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru stared at the so-called plant. It didn't look out of the ordinary – in fact, it looks slightly like a weed. It didn't smell good. It wasn't special in any way. Where did humans come up with these stupid traditions?

Rin sneezed suddenly and hugged herself. The taiyoukai looked down and her bare feet that were buried in cotton-like snow and realized she was going to get sick if she stayed outside for much longer.

"Rin, how many times has someone told you to wear geta when you go outside?"

She shuffled. "I don't like them. They hurt my toes."

"But they will help you stay warm." Bending down he easily lifted her with one arm and started back toward the village at a casual pace. After a minute Rin said, "Matte, Sesshoumaru-sama. Look up."

Without thinking, he did as she requested. He felt her small arms tighten around his neck in the same second he saw the mistletoe above them and before he could think of an escape Rin had chastely kissed his cheek. Cuddling closer to him, she let out a contented sigh and a murmur of, "Suki de, Sesshoumaru-sama."

#~#~#

Cute or no? Please review and Merry Christmas!


End file.
